<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart likes you (let me be there) by nightcircus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184121">my heart likes you (let me be there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus'>nightcircus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let me into your heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jake Is Bad At Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned TXT, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, hinted soogyu, jay is bad at feelings, mentioned seungsung, mentioned tyunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not that jay isn’t handsome. or charming, or whatever.<br/>he knows he’s good-looking, he’s smart, he’s nice, a social butterfly, he has it all.<br/>but he has a terrible flaw: an intimidating aura. which is not that bad, actually, but it can be when you have the biggest crush on the  insanely pretty, sweet, soft foreign student from australia. </p><p>or: jay just wants to get to know jake but the boy’s so intimidated by jay he basically runs away every damn time they breath too close to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let me into your heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart likes you (let me be there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the double j/ jayke  'let me in' inspired song fic you didn't know you needed *:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another morning, another day at school.</p><p>He doesn’t mind going to school actually, he isn’t bad and he had many friends but, as every functioning human at the age of almost eighteen, he just wants to sleep more.</p><p>“Park Jongseong.” the teacher calls that morning, Jay answering as every other day.</p><p>But for quite some time now, his mornings started being very different.</p><p>The reason? Shim Jaeyoon.</p><p>“Here!” the said boy answers the teacher’s call, first thing in the morning.</p><p>Jake, that’s the boy’s actual first name, is precisely the kind of guy you would stare at during classes, or in the hallways, or everywhere at school.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay? Oh, Jay’s not that kind of guy, but he’s not jealous.</p><p>It’s not that Jay isn’t handsome. Or charming, or whatever. He knows he’s good-looking, he’s smart, he’s nice, a social butterfly, he has it all. But he has a terrible flaw: an intimidating aura.</p><p>Which is not that bad, actually, but it can be when you have the biggest crush on the insanely pretty, sweet, soft foreign student from Australia.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You read that right: Jay has a crush on Jake. Actually, it’s always been like that.</p><p>‘Since the very first moment’, as his best friend Sunghoon always said, and he never lied: since the very first moment Jake smiled in class, Jay felt weird. In a positive way.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When Jake entered their class, many months before, he greeted everyone with the cutest smile a human can possibly have.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Jaeyoon-ssi, you can sit next to Park Jongseong over there.” the teacher had said.</em></p><p>
  <em>And when their eyes met, Jay knew he was fucked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other boy sat next to him, smiling in the cutest way possible and Jay hoped his cheeks were not red as a tomato, or else he would be doomed.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Hi, I’m Jaeyoon. You can call me Jake if you like.”</em></p><p>“<em>Jay.” he simply answered, the poor boy looking at him very confused “That’s my English name, just thought it could be easier for you to remember that.” he explained in English, the other finally smiling at him, whispering the softest ‘thank you’ Jay had ever heard.</em></p><p>
  <em>But then it all went down.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>At the end of the class, when they had to go home, Jake dropped his pencil case while moving his arms and Jay picked it up for him, placing it on his desk before going away.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Be more careful next time, Jake.” he simply has said, then left.</em></p><p>
  <em>From the following day on, Jake started avoiding him. He barely answered when Jay tried to chat, he barely looked at him and then he left class in a hurry.</em>
</p><p>“<em>What did you do to the poor boy, Jay? Did you scared the hell out of him on his very first day?” his best friend, sitting at the desk behind him, had asked “I can’t leave you alone one day for my competitions and you scare the new kid? You’re unbelievable.”.</em></p><p>“<em>Go to hell, Hoon, I didn’t!” he answered, hitting him with almost no violence “I don’t know what happened.. We spoke normally yesterday, he even smiled at me. Maybe he’s just shy?” yeah, that had to be the case.</em></p><p>
  <em>But what if it wasn’t?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span>Earth to Park Jay, are you there?” he suddenly wakes up from his daydreaming and finds Park Sunghoon a slight centimeter away from his face.</span></p><p>“<span>What the hell, dude? Get away.” he says moving his face, faking a disgusted expression.</span></p><p>“<span>Do you remember where we are? Doing what?” his other friend, Heeseung asks with a smirk on his face.</span></p><p>“<span>We’re eating lunch at the cafeteria, hyung, I’m eating with my best friend and this weird older dude who I happen to know somehow.” Jay teases him, Heeseung pouting in a (not so) angry way.</span></p><p>“<span>First of all, you should be honored you got to know me at the dance club during our first year since I was so popular, you are the chosen one, Park.” he answers “Second thing, wrong answer. We’re eating lunch in the cafeteria, you’re eating with your best friend and an amazing older dude you’re very lucky you got to know..” </span></p><p>“<span>.. but you are too busy ignoring both of them because you’re too caught up staring at our hot Aussie classmate.” Sunghoon finishes the phrase for him, Jay immediately acting like he would slap him.</span></p><p>“<span>Do you both want to die? Lower those voices of yours.” he menaces them, looking at the cute guy not too far away from them.</span></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake’s queuing at the cafeteria, choosing his lunch with an adorable concentrated frown on his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span>Dude, just invite him to sit with us. You’re classmates, he always eats alone because he’s shy.” Heeseung proposes “Also you’ve known each other for like what? a semester? Just ask him.”</span></p><p>“<span>Why? So he can run away again because I apparently scare the shit out of him? Absolutely not.” Jay refuses, still subtly staring at the boy.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh fuck, I’m gonna do it.” Sunghoon blurts out, turning around and greeting the Australian boy “Ehy, Jake!” </span></p><p>
  <span>Jake apparently cares enough to stop, greeting Sunghoon with a smile. Okay, now maybe Jay’s jealous.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Hi Sunghoon!” he greets with a smile, then turning around to Jay, the smile slowly getting smaller, even though not disappearing “Hi, Jay.” to which the other responds with a hand wave.</span></p><p>“<span>You eating alone today? Want to join?” Sunghoon asks, giving him the best smile he can, hoping he would say yes.</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, uhm, actually..” he answers, Jay’s sure he slightly had looked at him so he’s ready to hear another rejection “.. yes, why not.”.</span></p><p>
  <em>Pardon</em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jay raises his eyes from the food, Jake’s sitting in front of him, eating his food and chatting with Sunghoon and Heeseung.</span>
</p><p>‘<span>Oh my god, this feels like Christmas.” he thinks, simply enjoying the pure sight of the boy smiling and chatting.</span></p><p>
  <span>It breaks his heart when their gazes slightly meet and Jake immediately looks away, eating as fast as he can and then leaving, saying they’ll see each other in class in a while.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Oh my god, this is so funny.” Heeseung says all of a sudden, Jay staring at him with pure anger.</span></p><p>“<span>What the hell do you find funny?” </span></p><p>“<span>Calm down, tiger. Your crush just sit with us, right? That’s a small step.” and as mush as Jay wants to say something, he’s right. It is a small step.</span></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From that day on, Jake sit with them almost every day. Some days he would eat home-made stuff in class, other days he would join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sunghoon isn’t there, however, maybe away for his ice skating competitions, he never joined them. Jay comes to the conclusion that Jake probably has a crush on Sunghoon. Which he totally understands, Sunghoon is athletic, gorgeous, elegant, basically his opposite. Or, another very likely scenario, he’s simply too scared of him to sit alone with Jay and a guy he’s not that friends with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay is fine with that. Even if it’s because of Sunghoon, he likes spending time with Jake, just looking at him talking without the Aussie boy running for his life.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, it all changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon is there. They all are. Jay is waiting for Jake to show up, so they can eat together again.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Hey Jake! Joining us?” Sunghoon asks, like every other time.</span></p><p>“<span>Sorry guys, I’m eating with someone today.” what? “Maybe next time though!” he looks at them, actually looks at Jay this time, smiling a bit and walks away, joining another table.</span></p><p>
  <span>Two guys are waiting for him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One is tall, broad shoulders, dark hair and greets Jake with a warm smile. He’s definitely cute. The other one’s blonde but he can’t see his hair. Jake sits next to the blonde one, too close if you ask Jay.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I know them.” Heeseung comments “They’re friends with a classmate of mine, Choi Beomgyu. The giant is Huening Kai while the blondie is Kang Taehyun.”</span></p><p>“<span>Kang Taehyun?” Jay wakes up from his staring “Like the good looking, athletic, math genius, always first place in class tests, Kang Taehyun?” of course, Jake would prefer him to Jay.</span></p><p>
  <span>He would never choose Jay over a guy like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite that, just for a second, he can swear he saw Jake looking at their direction, and a part of him hopes he’s the reason. Not Sunghoon, not Heeseung. Just him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span>Guess who’s having a party?” the oldest of the three of them sits next to him the following day, Jay laughing a bit.</span></p><p>“<span>Hello guys, my beloved friends, how are you feeling today? By the way, guess who’s having a party?” Jay teases Heeseung, who pouts, mumbling something he can’t understand.</span></p><p>“<span>Anyway, my friend Beomgyu is having a party. That means Huening and Kang are gonna be there. And if they are, Jay’s crush is going to be there.” the reasoning was spot on. </span></p><p>“<span>Speaking of the devil.. Jake! Hi!” Sunghoon says to the other boy, arriving along with his two friends “Do you guys want to join?”.</span></p><p>
  <span>The one with that weird surname smiles happily and looked at the other two “Yeah, why not, the more the merrier! I’m Kai.” after all the introductions, they all take their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jake sits next to him, Jay feels like his heart his about to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four are happily chatting, so that just leaves the two of them.</span>
</p><p>“<span>So I heard there’s a party. You going?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jake nods: “</span>
  <span>Not gonna lie, I’m a bit afraid since I don’t like crowded places but I promised Kai.” he states, Jay immediately answering.</span>
</p><p>“<span>We can exchange numbers, in case you need anything during the party.” the australian boy looks surprised so Jay is quick to add something like “You know, since I speak the best English among us.”.</span></p><p>
  <span>Jake smiles and hands </span>
  <span>over his phone: when Jay stares at the contact named Jake, with the little paws emoji aside, he feels so many things in his stomach he can’t even explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>nd suddenly, he just wants the party to come fast.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the party, Jake is nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Chill, lover boy, maybe he hasn’t arrived yet.” Sunghoon teases him, hitting his shoulder in a friendly way, Jay sighing at the thought.</span></p><p>
  <span>He look</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> at the phone, still no messages. Of course. Did he even think the same guy who basically runs away every time they meet would text him? Dumb J</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>ngseong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes wander all around the room: he spots Kai and Taehyun being all soft and smiley with each other, chatting with the guy who apparently hosts the party and a tall blue haired dude who acts like his boyfriend. Oh, they kissed, definitely his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jake is still unseen. “I’m gonna go get something to eat.” he says his friends, two busy doing whatever to care. On his way to the kitchen, there he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one and only Shim Jaeyoon, avoiding the gaze of a pink haired dude, surely gorgeous but the look in Jake’s eyes clearly shows he would much rather be everywhere except there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even think about that, his body acts on his own and he puts on the best smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span>Babe, there you are, I was looking for you.” he says nonchalantly, looking at Pink Hair with a smirk “Are you friends with my boyfriend?”. He can feel the jealousy pumping in his veins, he does and he knows he’s jealous for real, but he hopes </span><span>the Aussie boy</span><span>doesn’t</span><span>notice</span><span> that.</span></p><p>
  <span>As the other dude seems embarrassed enough to talk, Jay mumbles an “excuse us then” and takes Jake away, up the stairs into the first room he manages to find, so he can get a bit of fresh air.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Thank you.” Jake simply </span><span>says</span><span>, sitting on the bed and looking down.</span></p><p>“<span>You should learn how to push </span><span>weirdos </span><span>away.” </span><em>since you seem to do that just fine with me</em><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>The last part, though, is left unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jay sits on the bed, he can sense Jake suddenly moving away, and he can’t help but sigh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span>Jake,”</span></p><p>“<span>Mh?”</span></p><p>“<span>Why do you keep avoiding me?” </span></p><p>
  <span>The question is like a thunder to Jake who, for the first time, looks in his direction and raises his voice.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I’m not avoiding you! We’ve been eating together for months now.”</span></p><p>“<span>Yet you barely look at me in the eyes. Barely talk to me. Any kind of interaction you have with Sunghoon, Heeseung, you don’t have it with me.” he explains, finally looking at his classmates in the eyes “Are you that scared of me? Did I do something to you?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jake looks at him in the eyes, like he wants to say something, but lowers his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay can’t stand that.</span>
</p><p>“<span>You know what, never mind. I’m sure you have your reasons. I think it’s better if you stay here on your own, I don’t want to be a burden.” he explains, getting up and walking towards the door when he feels something blocking him.</span></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize how or when Jake pressed </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> lips against his, but it feels so perfect, almost like a dream. The kiss is pure, their lips simply touching in the most chaste way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>hen they separate, Jake’s gaze is still at the floor or wandering around the room.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I’m sorry I… you don’t scare me, Jay, no. Damn, you could never you are.. so sweet, I can’t even explain that. When you handed me my pencil case on the first day.. that was so sweet and I started notice things about you. Like the way you scream when you get nervous, the way you laugh, the cute scrunch you do with your nose when you get angry.. and I.. started liking you. I wanted to get to know you but like in a non-friendly way which is weird- not that I’m not into guys but I never actually had a proper crush and I didn’t know what to do, so I panicked but I felt dumb, maybe you think I am dumb too, oh my god, do you think I’m-” Jay doesn’t know if he actually managed to hear everything Jake said. At the word ‘crush’ his brain simply stopped working.</span></p><p>
  <span>He raises Jake’s face with his hand and simply kisses him again, the other mouth open because of his speech, so Jay doesn’t wait and deepens the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t question the fact that Jake immediately reciprocates, or that they are now on the room’s bed kissing deeply, holding each other </span>
  <span>tightly and pulling the other’s closer every new kiss they start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally separate, panting and happy, Jay feels the happiest he’s ever been. </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>You’ve made my heart do stuff since the very first time I saw you.” the confession makes Jake blush, but Jay’s too happy to stop.</span></span></p><p>“<span>Does this mean you like me too..?” Jake shyly questions, with a soft smile.</span></p><p>
  <span>Jay</span>
  <span> doesn’t answer yet and simply gives </span>
  <span>
    <span>him a peck on the lips.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Yes, I do like you. I’ve liked you for months.. I thought you liked Sunghoon or one of your friends..”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Okay, first of all, Sunghoon and Heeseung are so crushing on each other and you’re blind if you don’t see that.” the foreigner mocks him “And.. my friends? You mean Taehyun and Kai? Who’ve been dating for more than a year?” oh, they were dating, all along.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Now Jay felt like an idiot.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<span><span>Man, I’m so dumb..” he whispered, Jake finally laughing out loud, hugging him and pulling in closer.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>So, Mr. Dumb, what would you answer if I proposed a date next weekend, so we catch up a little bit?”</span></span></p><p>“<span>I’d say </span><span><span>I’m picking you up Sunday morning to have a walk together.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Sounds like a date to me.”</span></span></p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*:･ﾟ✧ so that's it! *:･ﾟ✧<br/>this is my first enhypen fic, never wrote about them and i couldn't resist anymore ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶<br/>don't forget to check out my other aus + also find me on tumblr : <a href="https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/">thenightchapter</a><br/>and twt : <a href="https://twitter.com/reveursbin">reveursbin</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>